Please Forgive Me
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Sequel to “Doctor in Distress”. After getting rescued from the island, Kate and Jack start a life together, but when Jack lashes out at Kate continuously, she packs her bags and runs, and Jack is left the job of finding her to apologize.
1. Gone

**Please Forgive Me**

**Hey guys, it's the story you've all been waiting for: The sequel to "Doctor in Distress"! Enjoy and R and R!**

**Summary: Sequel to "Doctor in Distress". After getting rescued from the island, Kate and Jack start a life together, but when Jack lashes out at Kate continuously, she packs her bags and runs, and Jack is left the job of finding her to apologize.**

**Chapter one: Gone**

It was two in the morning and Kate was sitting on the couch, trying to stay awake. Jack had, yet again, been called back to the hospital because of an emergency and Kate wanted to be awake when he returned. But, unfortunately for Kate, her eyes would not agree with her, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Jack walked through the door of his small apartment and immediately spotted Kate sleeping peacefully on the couch. Jack smiled at her, and placed a blanket gently over Kate's petite body. He stared at her sleeping form, kissed her on the forehead, and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He was very exhausted and all he really wanted to do was sleep, so without getting changed, he climbed into bed, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Jack looked at his alarm clock, shot straight out of bed, got dressed and bolted down stairs. He was about to leave the apartment to go to work, when he noticed Kate in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Jack asked, rather annoyed.

"I thought you had already left," Kate told him.

"Well, you could have at least checked first!" He yelled and walked out the door, leaving a shocked-looking Kate staring after him.

Getting into of his car, Jack started the car, and drove towards the hospital.

'How could she do this to me?' Jack thought.

When he got to his work, he got told off by his boss for being late, and told that if he keeps this up, he will be fired, which made him more angry at Kate. This continued on for the next two days, Jack got up Kate because he was running late.

"Kate you've really got to stop this! This is the third time you haven't woken me up! I'm going to lose my job if you don't clean up your act!"

"Jack! Stop! It's not my fault you forget to set your alarm clock! So, don't blame me!"

"Kate, I get home late every night, it's not my fault that I'm too tired to remember to set it, you're home, the least you could do is set it for me!"

And with that, he was gone.

Kate had had enough. She was sick of Jack treating her like that. She wiped her tears away, and started to pack her possessions into a small bag. She wrote a note to Jack on the fridge, grabbed a small picture of her and Jack, and walked out of the apartment without looking back once. She didn't know where she was going to go, she had enough money for a couple of nights, but after that, she would have to get a job.

**What did you all think? Boring? Do you think I should keep going or just stop? Well, hope you all liked it!**


	2. The Note

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews I got, and thank you to starshollow108 for suggesting that I should make Kate pregnant. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I'll try once a week, it's just school work is taking its toll right now.**

**Chapter two: The note**

Jack slowly walked through the door. He had just been told by his long-time boss that he was fired, due to going to work late three days in a row. It was at that point, that Jack finally realized that he had been really stupid to blame Kate; it wasn't her fault at all. The only person to really blame was himself. He shouldn't have blamed Kate for his wrong doings. He was going to apologize right now.

"Kate, I'm home. We need to talk about this morning."

But he didn't get an answer, and he figured she was asleep, so he headed upstairs to their bedroom.

He noticed straight away that Kate's possessions were no longer there, he even checked the wardrobe, and sure enough, all her clothes were gone. Jack raced downstairs, grabbed his car keys, and was about to go back to his car, when he noticed a small note on the fridge, containing Kate's handwriting. He walked over to it and began to read.

You don't know what you've got, until you've lost it.

Jack re-read it over and over, he couldn't believe he had driven Kate out by lashing out at her, he had done this. Jack didn't blame her for leaving, he deserved it, and she was right. He forgot how special Kate really was, and now she was gone. Not if he could help it. What else did he have to lose? He raced out to the car, carrying his car keys, and the note Kate had written.

Checking-in to her part-time apartment, Kate sighed. It wasn't much to look at, but it would do. It had shabby curtains, dirty walls, the furniture had been ruined, and none of the lights were working, but that didn't worry Kate, she could see just fine. Kate didn't know where she was, but she knew it was a great distance away from Jack. She only had enough money for food and shelter, which would last for at least a week, if she just survived on fruit.

'After all, I did spend several months eating fruit on that island.' Kate thought to herself.

After exploring the place where she would be sleeping tonight, she realized that she didn't have a bed, only an uncomfortable-looking couch. But she would only be staying there until nightfall, then she would move on. That night, Kate gratefully left the shabby-looking apartment and started walking, until daybreak. When she found an abandoned building close to daybreak, she crashed there, and slept for the day.

Jack had been searching for Kate for about two days, and still hadn't found any sign of her. He had been checking every cheap apartment, because he knew Kate didn't have a lot of money, until he reached the jackpot.

"Did a Kate West check in?" He asked the manager.

"No, surprisingly, only one person did, my first customer in a long time."

"Can you please describe this woman?"

"Well, she had long, curly brown hair, freckles, a small bag, and looked like she had been crying. But she was a nice looking young girl." The manager commented.

"Which room did she stay in?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"Room three, down the hall, to your left." He pointed to the hall.

"Thanks."

He raced to room three and opened it. The first thing he noticed was a photo, lying on the couch. It was of him and Kate.

'So, she has been here!' Jack's heart raced.

He ran back out to the manager.

"When did she leave?"

"Nightfall," He simply answered, "Any idea what she was running to?"

"No," Jack said, and left, "But I have an idea what she was running from." He said to himself.


	3. postive

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but I know you guys want to read the rest of my story…so here it is!**

**Chapter three: positive**

Kate had woken up about mid-morning, and felt really queasy. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. This had been happening ever morning for the last couple of days, and Kate just thought she had caught a bug that was going around, but something told her otherwise…

'It might just be because I haven't eaten anything in a day or two, and my body isn't used to it.' Kate thought.

While she was lost in thought, she slipped her hands in her jacket pocket, and her face paled when she realized it wasn't in there. Kate started to panic, and when she looked every where for it, she silently cursed herself.

"I must have left the photo of Jack at the last apartment" Kate said to herself, hating herself for not noticing the photo missing.

"If Jack is trying to find me, and he looked in that apartment, he would know I was there!" She said, panic rising in her voice again. "Who am I kidding? He's probably sitting at his apartment, he doesn't care about me." Kate convinced herself sadly.

Kate sat there all day thinking this over, until finally night fell, so she packed her bag, and left, heading straight for the chemist.

When she had brought the item she so desperately needed, she walked into the public toilets, and waited for what felt like ages.

When the time was right to look at the test, her blood ran cold. It was as she dreaded. She was pregnant with Jack's child, but now, however, she was going to be a single mother.

'And they say a baby is a joyous time' Kate thought bitterly.

After getting over the shocked just enough for her to continue on her way, wherever that was anyway, she started walking in the opposite direction she had come from.

'Me? Kate West? Pregnant! This can't be happening!'

It was so hard for her to accept that she was a mother, and how could she? She had no money what so ever, no place to raise her unborn child, and no father.

'I'm just going to have to get an abortion…' She thought miserably.

Even though she thought abortion was basically murder, she had to, she wanted the best for her child, and if she couldn't give them that, then it was for the best.

'Although, I could put it up for adoption…' Kate thought 'But I need to eat healthy, and no money, no food….Oh I don't know what to do!'

Lost in thought, she accidentally, bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" She apologized, but didn't look up at the person, and continued walking.

"Freckles?" Came an all to familiar voice.

Kate looked up, horrified.

"Sawyer?"

She tried to run, but he was too quick for her, and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh, no you don't, sweetheart!"

"Let go of me!" She warned, trying to struggle out of his strong grip, but to no avail.

"Why aren't you happy to see me? What are you afraid of, Freckles?"

"What do you want?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, what's a purty girl like you, wonderin' the streets at night? Last time I saw you, you and Doctor Jackass-do-right were joined at the hip" Sawyer commented.

Kate shuddered at the mention of Jack's name, which didn't go unnoticed by Sawyer.

"What happened? What did he do?" Sawyer asked her, concern showing in his voice.

"Nothing," Kate lied.

"Liar! Well, you look like you've got no place to stay, so if you want, Freckles, you can crash at my place for a while"

"Thanks for the offer, Sawyer, but-"

"Come on, Freckles, quit bein' so stubborn. I know you got no where to go, and no where to be, and by the looks of things, it looks like you haven't eaten for days…what have you been eating?"

"Fruit"

"Ain't you sick of fruit yet?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford anything else right now…" She said, looking down from embarrassment.

"So come to my place. We can have a coffee, some dinner, and you can tell me all about those problems of yours. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Nope"

"Ok then, but on one condition"

"And what would that be, Freckles?"

"Don't call me Freckles"

He smiled, and they walked towards his place.

Jack was tired. It was another day or misery. He was going every where, flashing a photo of Kate at every person he saw, but no luck had come his way. Considering she was an ex. Criminal, she wasn't well known. Although, no matter how many times someone told him they didn't recognize her, he told himself he wouldn't give up on her.

Jack looked at a café across the street from him, and to his astonishment, saw Sawyer, and the back of a woman he was sitting with. When the woman got up and went inside the café, obviously to order, he walked over.

"Hey Sawyer" Jack greeted.

"Jacks? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for someone…"

"And who might that be?"

"Kate"

"Freckles? She ain't with you?" Sawyer asked, pretending like he didn't know.

"Well, we kinda had a fight, and she ran off before I could apologize" Jack told Sawyer

"Good going, Freckles!"

"This isn't funny, Sawyer!" Jack snapped angrily.

"Not for you it isn't!" Sawyer grinned.

"So have you seen her or not?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Sawyer!" Jack warned.

"Does it looked like I've seen her?"

"No, not unless that woman that was sitting here before was Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure, Jacks, that'll happen"

"Bye Sawyer:"

"Bye bye, Doc, and if you see Freckles, tell her I said hey"

At this, Jack stalked off.

Kate came out with two coffee's in her hand.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ah, no one, just an old friend, thinking I owed him money, so I told him where to shove it" Sawyer lied.

It was for the best, because if he had told her, she might have gone back to him, and then he would have lost his chance.

"Sawyer! That's not nice!" But she grinned anyway.

"So are you pregnant yet?"

Kate, who had been in her own little world, jumped at the word 'pregnant' and spat out her coffee.

"What?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Are you pregnant with the Doc's baby yet?"

"No, why'd you ask?" Kate asked, trying to stay calm.

"Cause, Freckles, if you're through with the Doc, then I might still have a chance with you, Babydoll, and I don't won't no baby messing that up!"

Kate grinned, "You actually think you have a chance with me?"

"Yep"

"You really think I'm that easy?"

"You tell me" He looked at her, suggestively.

"So how long have you lived here for?" Kate said, changing the subject.

"I see what you're doing, Freckles, playing hard to get, huh?"

"I'm not playing anything, Sawyer, I'm not looking for another relationship" She said, looking down.

"We'll see if you say that next week, shall we? By the end of the week, you're going to have the hots for me"

"Is that so?"

He only nodded.

"You know, Sawyer, that is the worst pick up line I've ever heard! Do you use that on all the girls you meet on the street?"

"Nope, you're special. But it's working, isn't it?"

"Nope"

"You just wait, Freckles, my charm will rub off on you real soon!" He warned.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that?" Kate grinned.

"Ya like?"

"You wish" Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on then, lets get you home"

They got up and headed in the direction of Sawyer's place.

**You like? I made it a bit longer for ya'll, hehe…well, I dunno when I'll be updating, but if I get enough reviews, hopefully soon! Oh and btw, I know Kate's last name isn't West, but I was writing this before I knew her last name, so yeah, sorry about that!**

**Orlando-crazy**

**xxx**


End file.
